


Laar be Cuun Kar'ta

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba can be weirdly kinky, Boba needs a hug, Dengar Needs a Drink, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, Gun Kink, I Ship It, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Neelah Likes To Blow Things Up, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sith Shenanigans, Slave Boba Fett, Smuggler Han Solo, Stealing a Star Destroyer Take Two, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trhin Deserves None of This, What Do You Do With a Star Destroyer?, in that order, then sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Title is "Song of Our Hearts" in Mando'a.Trhin Voss'on't needs Boba Fett back. Neelah has come up with yet another crazy plan, this time joined by none other than Han Solo and Lyn Me. It's even worse than stealing a Star Destroyer to try and kill her crazy sister (only to sic the Empire on her. Oops).  But to do that, he first has to get through Tatooine, find Boba Fett after he messed up one too many times and is now paying the price for it, and try not to pull a Captain Chaos.When you're traveling with a smuggler, a Wookiee, a Stewjoni, a crazy Sith Lady, a disgraced bounty hunter, an explosives expert, and a dancer-turned-mercenary.... stuff is going to go boom. Oops.Trhin just hopes that the Empire has good liability insurance because whatever ship they steal is going to need a new starb'rd fender and maybe a thruster or two.





	1. Finding Boba Fett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salometic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salometic/gifts).



Trhin had never thought he’d find the great Boba Fett in a dump like this. Working for Jabba the Hutt? He could understand that. He did it himself quite a bit. The older man growled some as he stalked through the crowd. His sharp green eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for one person in particular. Boba had finally done it. He’d finally messed up and couldn’t deliver on a contract that apparently meant quite a bit to Jabba. Just what, Trhin didn’t know, but it was good enough to get the best bounty hunter in the entire damn galaxy demoted down to slave just so he could “pay off his debts”.

The older man snorted some. He sidestepped a pair of Bith and they glared at him. Trhin casually kicked their flute aside. One of them got up and hissed, but his buddy drew him back. _Good_. That meant he still had some recognition after that whole “stealing a Star Destroyer” stunt. What the hell Boba did with it was never his concern, but it was still a cool story to tell. Damn shame that the kids these days didn’t believe that anyone less than a full crew of a thousand could fly one of those things. Then again, it helped when you had a crazy Sith Lady who moonlighted as a computer slicer on your side. Trhin would have tapped that, but he was rather fond of his _deece_ , thank you very much.

He ducked under a ledge of low hanging rock and glanced around. They were a little closer to the heart of the palace, farther from the heat of the twin suns, but if you touched the rocks in the right place… Yeah, you had a nasty burn to show for it. Trhin glanced at the carved sandstone with wary eyes. He knew just what this place could do if it didn’t like you. There was a small crowd gathered at the foot of a small stairwell. Trhin grabbed his macros, a gift from that crazy Sith Lady friend of his, and scanned the crowd.

Nope, not Boba. Pretty Rutian male, though. Nice looking little thing, _dravaain_ from the color of his skin, but not what Trhin was looking for. He scrambled up on one of the ledges and perched like a swoop-hawk. If his intel was right, Dengar was already en route and looking to exact a little revenge for what Boba did to him in KDY. Revenge that Boba couldn’t fend off with a blaster and a well-placed hand grenade, especially if Jabba had him all done up like a Yavinese bitch.

Trhin looked around a little bit more and finally found the pride and joy of Jabba’s contingent of slaves. Looked like he had a Stewjoni with him, a stud Zabrak if you were going by the _deece_ that thing had, and one person who was either a clone or Boba. Trhin was putting money on Boba. It didn’t pay to default on Jabba and that was just what Boba had done. The blonde man rolled his eyes some as he scrambled down the rock face. He’d told Boba to watch his back, but the kid hadn’t done it and look where it got him.

Trhin Voss’on’t would rather go out with a bang (pun intended) than be enslaved ever again.

He pushed his way through the crowd. Trhin was a big man, strong and broad, with years of scars littering skin that was pale from years of living ship-board. His blonde hair, greying a little at the edges, had been tied back with twine and the end of it had a heron feather. Again, a gift from a friend. It was supposed to bring luck or something, Trhin could never remember. He shoved past a man making lewd suggestions at the Stewjoni and stopped short, right in front of the dais.

Well then. It looked like Cradossk’s Cat really had kept her word. Boba Fett was hunched over the side of the dais, his arms drawn across his legs. His shaggy hair, normally wild, had been slicked down with some sort of oil and trimmed, too. What a damn shame that was. Trhin had always wanted to pull it and see just what would happen. Boba had been oiled, too, and his coppery gold skin shone in the flickering light. Someone had snapped an ornate collar around his neck. Gold, with emeralds set into it. It looked heavy and Boba was having to strain to deal with it.

_Jabba has been planning this for a long time. Might be harder than I thought._

Boba flicked his leg some, letting the world know that he was wearing nothing under the two pieces of emerald green silk that served as his skirt. His head bowed as best he could and Trhin would be damned if his lips weren’t painted, too. Boba didn’t look up and Trhin didn’t dare signal him. This had to be killing Bo. Trhin had gained a respect for him during the long year they worked with Neelah. He had also gained a hearty respect for the Force and he really wished tat he had Neelah with him right now. There was just _something_ about the half-Kiffar that made most sane men draw back from her. trhin could have really used some of her gifts right about now. It would make his life just a little bit easier.

He’d also gained something else. Trhin tried to be careful as he rubbed his crotch. He really didn’t want to do this, not in front of Bo, but a man had needs. The last thing he wanted to do was humiliate Boba anymore than he already was and having another man’s seed splashed on him was sure to do that. As far as Trhin knew, Boba Fett was no Obi-Wan Kenobi and didn’t like to be covered in seed from half a hundred men! Then again, a lot of men had some weird things that they didn’t like to have disclosed.

Trhin walked in front of the crowd and tossed a handful of credits to the miserable looking albino Twi’lek who was in charge of selling off the slaves. These were the slaves that Jabba didn’t want, that he just had for the money. He leered at the creature and then flipped out a small leather sack of credits. The Stewjoni looked up. He looked miserable, probably had a heat coming on, but Trhin wasn’t looking for him. He was looking for one man. Boba Fett didn’t even bother looking up and if you were going by the stripes on his back, the fight had almost been beaten out of him.

Trhin knew better. He knew that Boba Fett wasn’t someone who’d let the fire get beaten out of him that easy.

“How much for the Mandalorian?” he asked. The alien looked up. “Oh, and I’m wanting to try him out first. See if he’s as good as you marked him up as.”

Boba went white. Trhin pretended to ignore that. He didn’t intend to hurt him. He knew a little of what the other man liked, that he wasn’t into females, even though a stunning Sith had offered. He’d heard that Boba liked it hard and fast. That he liked it rough at times. And that was okay, Trhin had nothing against that. He liked it rough, just as long as he was on top, and he was rather proud of what he had. Trhin had walked in on Boba showering once and figured that Jango had maybe been overcompensating with some of what he did.

The Twi’lek nodded. “Alright,” he quietly said. He unlocked the man and grabbed Boba up. Boba stumbled some and glared at the alien. The Twi’lek just shrugged some. “Look, I’m sorry, but it’s not my place to get in their way. They’ll take it out on you. Trust me.”

“Frip off!” Boba hissed.

Trhin curled the chain around his wrist and jerked Boba close enough so their chests touched. The Mandalorian’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Trhin dropped his hand lower and flipped up the skirt. He cradled Boba’s ass some. His eyes widened when he felt the plug nestled in him and the wetness that seemed to just cling to the skin. “Is he fresh?” Trhin asked. “Clean? I don’t wanna get sick from some slave I might not want!”

“I’m clean!” Outrage flashed in Boba’s eyes. “I’m not like some of the smugglers out here, fripping everything that moves!”

Trhin ignored that and started taking the other man back to his rooms. Boba swallowed a little bit. He must have heard about Trhin and all that he could do. Boba stumbled a little bit. Trhin hissed some as he thought about the size of the plug stuck in the other man’s ass. It had to be big for him to be walking the way he was. And he was going to need it for what Trhin had in store. It was always nice to have the hard work done for you.

He growled as he flung the other man on the bed. Boba struggled, tried to shove him off, but from the size of the boner pressing on his thigh, Boba was in on this too. The other man grunted some, but Trhin caught his cuffed hands and hand them flipped up on the headboard before Boba could do as much as try to swing at him. The smaller man grunted some, struggled a little, but he stopped after a minute.

“You could have let me out by now!” Boba hissed.

Trhin grinned some. “And waste you being all done up like that? I don’t think so.” He leaned down and gave one of the freshly pierced nipples a nip with his mouth. Boba arched up. He moaned underneath the kisses and the nips that Trhin lavished all over him. His nipples were so sensitive now! Trhin covered one with his mouth and started sucking and nipping all over it. Boba arched his back and lazily thrust against the other man’s thigh. Trhin grinned some as he flipped up the skirt.

“They denied you,” he whispered. Trhin grinned some and drew something from his hip holster. Boba’s eyes widened when he saw his very large EE-3 blaster. Trhin took the charge pack from it and grinned at the other man. “You like this, don’t you?”

“I’m going to kill Lando,” Boba whispered. He made a tired sound and lulled his head to the side. Trhin glanced up at him to make sure this was still okay before he flipped the skirt up and all but pressed the small man in half. His own _deece_ was begging for attention, but he ignored it. This was all about Boba right now. He growled softly as he eased the plug out. Boba was open for him. Open and gaping. He growled some but managed to grab at the lube and slick up the weapon before he eased it in. Boba _wailed_ when he pressed it in all the way.

“Oh, you like this,” Trhin whispered. He moved it some, trying to see what would draw the most response out of him. It took a few minutes before Trhin found where his little spot was and then when he had it, he kept pounding at it. Boba wailed and begged beneath him, making him writhe and beg and swear all sorts of things if _he’d just let him come_. Trhin didn’t care. He just kept at it mercilessly and then after that, Boba made a very loud cry.

Trhin smirked some and leaned back. Mission. Accomplished. Now all he had to do was get Boba out of here before all hell broke loose. And knowing Boba Fett, all hell was going to break loose regardless of whatever he tried to do.


	2. The Next Morning

Trhin woke up the next morning with a pleasant burn between his shoulder blades. Okay, so he'd gotten a little wild with Boba Fett last night. And who wouldn't? Everyone in his right mind would go to town with such a handsome man who was ready and willing for some wild sex. He hadn't truly believed that Boba was into gunplay, but hey, it was worth it to watch the other man come undone and practically babble as he begged to come. And Trhin _liked_ that. He liked teasing the man's nipples and watching as he just came undone. Who knew Boba Fett would be so wild when it came to sex? Then again, he'd been tied up all day next to a Stewjoni in his pre-heat and breathing in those hormones all day. That had to have some effect on him.

He straddled Boba some and nipped kisses all down that bruised neck. His marks would be on Boba for quite awhile now. Now, Trhin's skin showed marks far better than Boba's did, but you had to admit that the reddened and purpled marks really did stand out on that gorgeous skin. Boba squirmed some as Trhin nibbled at him. Hazel eyes flecked with gold opened and blinked at him with a little confusion before a low moan curled out of his throat. Trhin smiled and continued it. He was going to make this feel good, dammit. There was no telling what they'd been doing to him before he showed up. Trhin reached for the lube, but Boba caught him and shook his head no.

"N-not right now, Trhin..." Boba sighed and started to get up. He shrugged softly as he reached for a loose robe. Trhin saw how sheer it was and he started to groan. He really was going to get a show, wasn't he? All that he'd paid for with a little on the side. What a time for him to be alive. The bounty hunter sat on his heels as Boba grimaced some. "Force, you really worked me over." His eyes hardened and Boba cursed under his breath. "Why, Trhin? Why the hell did you have to do this to me?! Why couldn't you have just, I dunno, let me ride this out in the shower?"

"Because I knew it would have hurt you more." Trhin caught Boba's face and kissed those pouty lips gently. "I've been around Stewjoni before, Bo. I know just how powerful those hormones they have are. It would have been burning in you all night and I didn't want to deal with you howling like a cat in heat. That sound fair?"

Boba turned his head. "It's not Niven's fault. He was born into this. Me? I fripped up and well, this is what happens when you mess with Jabba the Hutt. Solo was pretty damn lucky that he just got frozen." He smirked some. "Then again, I would have liked a piece of his ass. It'd be payback for what he did to me on Coronet." His face hardened and Trhin wondered just what had gone down there. He got up quickly and tossed his clothing at the other bounty hunter. Trhin was a bit taller than Boba and a bit more stocky. He was also a bit bigger where it counted, but if you asked Boba, that was what made it feel that much better. Trhin smirked to himself. He'd have quite the story to tell Cradossk and all the others when he got back.

Trhin growled softly as Boba pulled on his old pants. The soft material clung to Fett in all the right places and revealed that the other man had a five o'clock shadow in the middle of the morning. He must have been buzzing on those hormones, even if he didn't want to admit it. Trhin groaned at the very thought. A part of him wanted to bend Boba over the bed and take him right then and there, but he was getting a feeling that the other man would hate him forever if he did that. Trhin nodded some as Boba grabbed for the soft shirt and the belt. No weapons. Nothing that a slave wouldn't have. Jabba kept shitty records, though, and Trhin was going to set Boba free as soon as this was over with.

He already had enough problems with Tobbi Dala and Balancesheet. The last thing he needed to do was add Boba-Kriffing-Fett to the list.

"I thought those would swamp you," Trhin drawled. He sat on the bed and grabbed his comm. "What would you like for breakfast. _Ujj_ cake? Hotcakes and bacon? Waffles? Hot cereal? Anything I can order you?"

"I... rather like hotcakes," Boba murmured. "But I want it with a lot of syrup and sausage, please."

"I'm going to get you out of here." Trhin sprawled himself out and pulled the younger man into his arms. Boba sighed softly and placed his head on his shoulders. Trhin silently cheered. He was starting to get quite a good feeling about this, too. Who else would Boba Fett trust? He might trust Neelah, but that was only because she was a crazy Sith lady and she wasn't going to try and jump his bones. Dengar would. Trhin _knew_ Dengar would. Dengar had told him as much over a bottle of Eridau rum and a couple of hot Twi'lek dancers. Trhin ruffled up that curly dark hair and sighed softly. Keeping Boba Fett a slave wouldn't work out in the long run. The man was too deadly and too good at what he did for that.

"I'm not going without Niven." Boba set his jaw and looked so much like his father that Trhin had to do a double take. But Boba had different scars than Jango did and his  eyes had a hardness that Jango never had. Even though the other man had been a slave on a spice barge. There had always been a measure of softness to the older man and Boba didn't have that.

"Why?" Trhin gave Boba a long look. "If you want a Stewjoni, you can get a better one than that! Or even get a legal one!" They all knew that slaves bought from private dealers had a habit of not exactly being legal. You always knew that the ones you got from the Empire were legal. Or, well, legal enough that you wouldn't get pulled over for having an illegal slave. Not that Trhin would have any experience with that. Nope. He was totally clean on all accounts and there was nothing to see here. You could move right alone, people. Move right along.

Boba wrapped arms around himself. "Because he's my friend, that's why. He's made this place livable."

"Save it until you have the armor and the ship back," Trhin advised. He gave Boba a crooked grin. "Oh! And I also have those for you, in storage, with none other than Dash Rendar. By the way, he still owes you for that game of Sabacc when you kicked his _shebs_."

Boba shook his head and set his jaw. "Trhin. You're going to get both of us or I'm not leaving."

"Then Dengar is going to ream your ass wide open and that Stewjoni's gonna end up in a whorehouse on Nar Shadda. It's just the way the galaxy works, _ad'ika_. Now is it fair? Oh, Seven Hells, _no_! But that's what happens and you know it." Trhin shrugged and passed a suddenly starving Boba his plate of food. The other man gave Trhin a dark look as he ate. Trhin shrugged. Was it his fault that Boba had a soft heart? As far as he saw it, not really. The older man mopped up his last bit of grits and eggs as he thought. "I don't want a Stewjoni on my ship. They leak too much."

"Then give me back my ship."

"Actually, Neelah has another job," Trhin said. He tossed Boba a datachip. "See what you make of that."

"Like I said, the only way I'm going is if you take Niven with me." Boba gave Trhin a dark look. It was a look that would have made a wiser man quake in his boots, but Trhin had always figured that he hid behind the door on the day that the gods handed out wisdom and all of that crap. Trhin took a deep breath. Boba Fett was needed for the "plan" that Neelah had been so adamant about. Neelah didn't plan things unless they were going for the big guns. And the last time he worked with Neelah, he wound up stealing a Star Destroyer and trying not to get shot by five different factions, _including_ the Rebellion. Trhin guessed that stealing a Destroyer and heading for Wild Space didn't exactly put you on many Christmas card lists.

"Them I'll get this Niven of yours if you agree to keep him under control. Deal?"

"Deal." Boba wiped up the last bit of syrup and gave Trhin a sticky handshake. "Now will you please find me some decent clothes?"

Trhin laughed so hard that he couldn't exactly duck the thrown pillow, but it was so worth it.


	3. The Deal

Trhin Voss'on't tried not to make deals with the devil if he could help it. Sure, it might be awesome in the short term (like that really fast star ship he got from Black Sun because he agreed to be a drug mule that one time) but then he got arrested and thrown in jail and that really wasn't fun. It was during that time he got to watch a Chiss beat the hell out of a Zabrak that he realized that he didn't ever want to do any of that mess again. So maybe prison time did work after all. Trhin would make very sure not to mention that to anyone, though. The bounty hunter tossed his jacket over his muscular body, not even bothering to put on a shirt or take a shower. He was going to buy Boba Fett and that Stewjoni of his.

Why it had to be the Stewjoni currently sitting beside Jabba the Hutt, Trhin would never know. Then again, he;d never had heat sex and it had been something that he wanted to do... Trhin pretended to look bored as he went through his comm. A few of the other patrons of this fine establishment milled around, some looking at him curiously. He ignored then. A massive Wookiee started pushing through, roaring about getting his pay and swinging a bloodied head around by the hair. Trhin yelled a curse, ducking aside the thing. Then again, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but this was his favorite jacket and he didn't want blaster burns or blood on it, thank you. The human muttered something under his breath as he got in line.

Jabba did his business early in the morning. That was pretty smart for the giant slug. It got pretty cold on Tatooine during the nights, since cloud cover was rare. He had heard that it could swing from a blistering forty four degrees to a freezing minus twenty four in the period of three hours and it took a good five or six hours for it to get warmed up again after the stars rose. That was why all the animal life either burrowed in the sands or had one of those nifty double fur coats that cost a fortune to make a coat out of. People tended to be smarter when it was cooler and certain fat slugs didn't start to bake in the main antechamber for several hours. Besides, he had that neat skylight because some pirate tried to blow the place up.

Trhin thought that was Captain Chaos, but she was more along the lines of leaving dead bodies in the Senate room, artfully posed. There were days when it paid to watch the news. He thought the line crawled forwards and he kicked himself for not grabbing the Stewjoni last night. Then again, he'd only brought a few condoms (what if he was fripping a Zabrak?) and he probably didn't have enough to waste on heat-addled Stewjoni. Trhin just hoped that Boba had a plan for when the babies came. Then a thought hit him and he grinned. What if Boba and this Niven had already been doing it with each other? That might have been why he was so hell bent on getting that slave off of Tatooine. And it made sense, too.

What was it with that universal law about the other line always moving faster? But in this case, there was no other line and it was moving like it had been drenched in cold molasses. Which might have tasted pretty good, but other than that, it was slow and you didn't want to get caught in it. Trhin hopped from foot to foot as he tried to get this done. The Stewjoni really did look like he was miserable. For all Trhin knew, he was already sold. That Zabrak stud had long since been sold off. Maybe he would get a good home. Or he'd been taken by a breeder. You never really knew. Trhin sighed some and scuffed on the cool stone floor. This entire place smelled like unwashed bodies.

Trhin made a face. Where was a power washer when you needed one? He grimaced some, ready to get this done with. He figured that Jabba would take a hundred for the Stewjoni, since they were so common and that one was no real beauty, and he'd take a thousand for the famous Boba Fett. Trhin grimaced some as he ran the math through his head. Yeah... that was really going to hurt the budget. He might have to wait on those upgrades until he got another job. He finally made it up there and thought about how he was going to word this. At least the Nautolan water trader was taking his time. It looked like the water was a little more expensive than Jabba had thought it was, but water was a needed thing out here and that guy could pretty much name his price...

"I want Fett and that pretty Stewjoni." Trhin leered at the younger man who slunk away as best he could. From the looks of things, he'd been pierced and had a chain going between those piercings. Trhin could just imagine himself taking those nipples and making Niven come undone just by touching him there. "I'll give you eleven hundred for the both of them." That was actually a bit above market value, but that was also all he had to spend on the both of them.

 _< And what would you do with them?>_ Jabba asked. The slug grinned some, making Trhin's skin crawl. Okay, so he wasn't going to like this very much. Jabba was as sleazy as they came and he just dripped with the snake oil. His large eyes roamed over the mostly naked alien. Trhin's skin crawled, but there really wasn't that much he could do.

"Breeding," Trhin replied. "I don't want two Stewjoni. I just need one and you gotta admit that Fett looks good. I wanna breed his genetics with that Stewjoni. Give this Senators on Coruscant something that's not going to crumble like a Yavinese or a Jedhite." Then again, he was pretty sure that most Senators didn't buy something so expensive just to kill it.

Jabba nodded and looked at the credits before he looked back at the Stewjoni. _ <That sounds rather interesting, human. How do you know they'll obey you?>_

"He'll go into heat. I'll leave them together and get babies. Now are you gonna take my money or not? I have things to do, places to be, and shit to blow up and I would also like to have those two slaves of mine blowing me. Now if you don't mind..." Trhin held out the credits and ten minutes later he was dragging a crying Niven back to his room. Niven jerked away from him and ran over to Boba. Boba held the other man close to him, just whispering soft words and holding him close. Trhin tried not to feel jealous.

Trhin cleared his throat. "As touching as that is, get your stuff ready and let's get going." He turned on his heels and watched as the other two scrambled to obey. Trhin smiled softly. He was going to jerk them around a little bit. Just a little and right before he set them free.


	4. A Few Problems

So it turned out that Niven was a pretty big guy. As in, big boned. Not because he had an overabundance of flesh on him. Trhin didn't quite know what to do with that one. He was too big for most of Boba's clothes and all of Trhin's were too short in the leg for him. That was after he turned those big hazel eyes on him and hurried into the shower. Boba didn't even look at him, too busy with pulling threads out of the bed spread. Trhin didn't say much of anything. He just sat over beside the other man and tried to think of... _something_. How exactly did one go about manumitting a slave? Much less a Mandalorian and a Stewjoni? The Empire really didn't like those two subspecies and actually went out of their way to make life hard for them.

Bpba looked up at him with hard, hazel eyes. "I don't know what you told him, but whatever it was... I'm gonna make you _pay_. Voss'on't. I swear it on Murphy's Seven Hells that I will make you _pay_ if you hurt him."

Trhin snorted some and relaxed on the soft bed. He guided Boba in for a slight kiss and was very surprised when the Mandalorian turned it into something more. Trhin grabbed his wrists and easily pinned the other man, dragging kisses down his neck and across his collar bone. When Trhin started sucking, Boba gave a whine and bucked his hips a little. Trhin took that as a hint to go down south some. It had been a long time since he got to do this, but he didn't care and he started pressing kisses at the dusky hair around Boba's belly. He continued down lower, taking his time and exploring what he hadn't done last night. Boba groaned above him and fisted one hand in his salt and pepper hair.

The older man let it slide and gave a teasing lick to the tip of Boba's _deece_. Boba shouted and jumped, tugging a little on Trhin's hair. He sounded so needy and so desperate that Trhin kept on going. He kissed the base of it before starting to take Boba in his mouth. Boba groaned and tried to thrust in deeper, but Trhin pulled himself off and gave Boba enough of a dirty look that he stopped. He took Boba down as deep as he could and held him there, trying to hum. Boba made the most beautiful noises, grabbing at his hair and pulling it hard enough to hurt as Trhin moved up and down. He tounged up the side, trying to see what would make Boba come undone the fastest. He seemed to love it when Trhin used the barest hint of teeth to scrape, so he went with that.

"Trhin!" Boba wasn't even trying to keep quiet. He played with his nipples as Trhin sucked and moved, his breath coming in short whines. Trhin smiled despite himself. Boba's hips gave short stutters and that was how Trhin figured he was close. He reached up to stroke Boba's balls. That was all it took before Boba yelled and came. All over Trhin's face. Trhin had been in the process of pulling down when it happened and Boba's jerking had turned that into quite the mess. Trhin wiped off his surprise facial and palmed his own cock. Boba sprawled out, boneless, on the bed. His eyes had that sort of glaze one got when he was well and truly fucked. Trhin wondered just how long it had been since someone touched Boba's _deece_ and didn't want to hurt him.

"You were on the loud side," Trhin teased. His voice was a little raspy from all that he'd been doing, but he didn't mind. He pulled Boba close to him and kissed the other man, please to see how pliantly Boba opened his lips. The last time they had met, Boba had tried to have him killed with the Assembler. Trhin wasn't here to take revenge, though. As far as the Empire knew, he was very dead. It was so much easier to claim that he was from Wild Space (never mind the accent) and open up a new bank account under a borrowed name. Trhin Voss'on't, the Mandalorian bounty hunter, was dead in all Imperial records. The only thing that didn't happen was Trhin getting his ship back.

It just so happened that Kateel of Kuhlvult owed him a ship for not letting Boba, Neelah, and Kodir destroy her drive yard. That was why Trhin had a brand new, unregistered KDY special sitting in Mos Eisley right now. If one of the local teenagers decided they got to mess it up... well, they were about to learn a hard lesson on why you didn't go around messing with other people's property.

Niven came back in their room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Trhin didn't even raise his head. The kid was young. He would bounce back from all of this and kudos to Boba Fett for bagging such a pretty being. Even if he was rather tall and built like a tree. There was still innocence in those hazel eyes and he had a nice face. Trhin figured that if he got some food in him, he would look pretty. He wrinkled his nose when he started smelling something sweet. Great. And there was the preheat. If Trhin wanted to leave, he needed to leave now. He rubbed his face quickly and tore himself away from Boba Fett. The other hunter was quiet, something that was rather normal for him. Trhin still wished that he would say something, though.

The strong, silent type got annoying when you were the one who had to read his mind, okay?

"Please..." Niven looked at the both of them and swallowed. Trhin just unpacked his bags. It turned out that not only was Trhin taller than he was, he also wore bigger underwear. But time was money and they needed to get out of there. He looked around quickly, just ready to get out of here. Boba dressed himself with a practiced ease and he seemed so much happier in his old clothes. Well, the clothes he'd left with Neelah. What he and Dengar had been doing on that ship was beyond him. He just shrugged some and started getting all of their stuff just thrown in a bag. Niven and Boba had nothing. That was to be expected, slaves didn't even own their own bodies.

About half way to the speeder, Niven groaned and rubbed his belly. Trhin was getting a sinking feeling, deep in his gut, but he powered on. They needed to get to his ship and soon. Niven couldn't have his heat here--he might wind up being bred to a Cathar and Trhin wasn't there for that. They needed to get him out of here... and now.

Now would be much better, but Trhin couldn't teleport. He knew they were in for a world of hurt when Niven let out a needy whine. Right in the middle of the palace.


	5. Dangerous Times

Saying this was bad was like saying the Death Star was a big ass ship. Niven was going to get jumped by someone bad and it was _all_ going to be Trhin's fault. Because that was just the way things worked around here. That meant that Trhin needed some to come up with something, and quick. He didn't think that he could just settle the younger man against a wall, either. He was going to lose his friend. Well, not his friend. This was Boba's problem and he would be well within his rights as a Master to just shove them in a closet and let nature take it's course. He just hadn't known the heat would come up this quickly, that was all. Trhin looked around and tried to find a spot where he could shove those two.

A broom closet. Or a side corridor that looked like it hadn't been used and he could patrol while those two had their quickie. No such luck, because everywhere he looked, he saw the slaves going on about their business. A big Nautolan was carrying laundry baskets up rough, standstone stairs. A pair of Whiphids were talking about the pit fights. A Cathar lounged back on the rocks, talking to a Zyggerian about breeding the Zabrak stud he'd picked up for a song to some poor bitch of his. There were several Twi'leks, including an ass ugly Bib Fortuna. That albino Twi'lek was fussing over a small Rutian male. Maybe he could help. Pretty Boy could certainly run along while he got the more important matters done with.

Trhin marched over there and cleared his throat. The Rutian cowered and ran. Bib gave him a look, letting Trhin see the slave collar on his throat. Well, it was lucky for that Tail Head that Trhin didn't own him, that was all he was saying. He would have dealt with the insolent looks far worse than Jabba would have. He eyed the big Twi'lek, taking in the pale skin that he tried to hide from the desert heat. Fortuna should have been culled the minute his mother whelped him. Not only was he as ugly as a shaved bantha, he had a foul attitude and he currently reeked of sex. Trhin screwed his face up. _Who_ would want to tap _that_? The pale skin, the sharp teeth, the nasty ass lekk, all of it! Fortuna looked like... well, an ass ugly shaved bantha!

"What do you want, Voss'on't?" Bib crossed his arms and glared. "You took Niven from me, just to breed him. Tell me, do you plan to care for my _f_ _ils adoptif_? Or are you going to treat him like a slaver would and breed him until he dies? I did _not_ raise that _enfant_ for you to abuse!" His voice got higher and higher as he started to get more upset.  


Trhin really wasn't in the mood for this. He slapped the alien across the face and hauled him closer by the shirt collar. "I need you to find me a place where Bo can settle Niven. Unless you want him to be jumped by some Cathar with a blood fetish, I need you to obey me. We don't have much time!" Bib paled around the hand print on his eye. He followed Trhin quickly, cursing about the human as they went. Trhin allowed it. Bib managed to find some little nook between the sandstone rocks that looked like Bo and Niven could do each other in relative peace. That was all Trhin was asking for. Bib took Niven and must have told him something, because the man nodded as much as he could and wobbled over to the nook.

Boba looked worried. "What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Niven's in heat." Trhin nodded to the younger man and helped Bib strip all of Niven's clothes off. The young man smelled heavenly, and going by the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to be turning people down. Trhin couldn't resist kissing his neck. Niven moaned and drew his fingers down Trhin's closed shirt. He tried undoing the buttons, but the heat made his fingers clumsy. Trhin decided to throw all caution to the winds. He pulled his pants down just enough to exposes his cock and got Niven to turn around. That hole of his was leaking a good amount of slick all down his legs. He was gaping, too. All wet and needy. Trhin could tell that he wasn't going to even need to stretch him out first. "Watch and learn something, Bo."

Trhin kissed down the younger man's shoulder, causing Niven to moan and try to push back. Trhin stilled him with a gentle touch as he slowly started to push himself in. Niven arched his back and _moaned_. If he had been stronger, he would have been pushing back. Trhin groaned as his cock was enveloped in that tight, sweet heat. It  was like the best thing he'd ever pushed himself into. He stayed there for a few seconds, panting sharply as he tried to get ready for this. Fast and rough, that was what he was going for. Though that sweet ass wasn't going to let him do much else. He groaned a few times before he started thrusting in and out of Niven. Niven arched his back and cried out, grinding back on the older bounty hunter.

Trhin nipped the bottom of his ear as he moved faster. He let Niven take it. Found his sweet spot and took him there without mercy. Niven yelled out in pleasure. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the hard, rough stone. Trhin didn't really mind that. He just let Niven have it and came with a cry. Niven came a few minutes after him. His release painted the stones white and he panted, clinging to Trhin. The older man held him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He rocked Niven back and forth, letting him know it was alright. Boba looked at Trhin pointedly and the older man ignored him. He had had to settle Niven. They still needed to get to that speeder, but he'd bought them some time.

"Trhin..." Niven whispered. He brushed a kiss against Trhin's hands as Trhin helped him back into his clothes.

"Not now, love," Trhin heard himself saying. He pulled up his own pants. "We gotta get you a Bo out of here before we have some real fun."


	6. Getting Them Out

So he wasn't supposed to be the one who breed Niven. That was supposed to be Bo's job. He didn't want to get caught with his pants down, so to speak. He bot his bottom lip as he started getting things together. He'd basically burned his bridges with Bib. Trhin was pretty sure the Twi'lek would tell Jabba that he was the one breeding Niven, not Boba. Poor Boba looked like he had a hard on and Niven was ready to go again, but he just dragged them both after him. Trhin made sure to get their pants up, too. Boba gave him a death glare, but Trhin gave him one right back. The Mandalorian was good at glaring, but Trhin was better. He'd dealt with the Empire, after all. You learned things in the stormtrooper corps.

"C'mon," the man snapped. Trhin pulled Niven close to him, knowing that he was the one who might get snagged. The Stewjoni were known to be valuable. You could crossbreed them with just about anything. The most exotic cross might be Omwati-Kiffar, but if you wanted something pretty that would go into heat, you crossed something with Stewjoni. Trhin kept Niven directly in front of him. And of course, the man was heat mad and he rubbed himself directly on Trhin's lap. That made his dick get _really_ excited, but he forced that thought away from him. He would let Bo have a go and go beat his meat to something else. Niven whimpered softly, his eyes almost glassing over as Trhin dragged him through the palace. Most of the place was covered in whitewash at the minute, but Trhin knew it would be worn off by this time next week.

"You're hurting him!" Boba snapped. The man grabbed his hand, glaring at him. Trhin glared right back. The young Mandalorian reeked of sex and his eyes were wild with... well, who knew what. Boba backed up, pressed against the rough walls. Trhin let him do that and made sure to keep the young Stewjoni safe. A Rodian was glaring at them, licking his lips as he saw just how heat mad the Stewjoni was. Trhin just started walking again. He wished he had a leash so he could drag Boba with him. Then again, he didn't think he had enough strength to drag two protesting males with him. Niven was pretty strong when he wasn't in heat. You could tell from all the muscle he had on him. And Boba? Well, Boba was a bounty hunter and he was strong enough to grab a Wookiee.

"And he's in heat," Trhin snapped. He looked around, not wanting them to know that he was arguing with his slave. That... was a bad thing. They could take him away for doing that! Especially after he pretty much beat the others out to own that man. Boba Fett had made a lot of enemies on Tattooine and there were a lot of people who wanted their pound or so of flesh. They wouldn't care if he had just been doing his job or he might not have been the hunter in question. They wouldn't care. They might just want to torture a man and what better way to do that than buying a cheap slave from Jabba. Trhin bit his bottom lip and grabbed Boba's arm with his free hand. This was going to be fun, wasn't it?

"I know he's in heat," Boba hissed. He looked around, something in his amber eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do, Trhin could tell, but he was going to create problems. Trhin hurried them through the rest of the palace, getting them away from various rogues that could take Niven. He didn't think that Boba would ever forgive him if Niven got taken. He looked around and made sure that no one was watching them as they got on Trhin's ship. He'd bought the thing from a used ship dealer and the first thing he did was strip the tracking shit out from under the dash and install a set of speakers to kill for. What could he say? He liked his music and he liked his music _loud_.

Trhin shut the loading bay and glanced towards the two men. Niven looked up at him with hazy brown eyes and he made a pitiful whine. Boba moved over to him quickly. He didn't say anything, but he challenged Trhin with just that glare of his. Trhin really didn't like that, but he moved back. Boba swiftly pulled Niven's pants down and bent him over one of the chairs. Trhin groaned. They had to douse his best chair, didn't they? Maybe Niven wouldn't come. He'd already come once and while his slick was going to make a mess, but he might not douse things with his seed. Did Stewjoni even have functioning seed? He didn't know if that part of their body worked or not.

Niven wailed when Boba just pushed right in. Trhin jumped up, but it didn't look like Niven was in any pain. In fact, he was moving in pleasure now and whining loudly. Niven wasn't even hard and he twisted away as Boba tried to touch his cock. Boba left that alone and just focused on powering in and out of the other man. Trhin left them to that. He went to find something to eat or maybe even wash himself up. He was rather tired right now, too. One just did not sleep well in Jabba'a Palace. To do that was to invite some serious trouble. Trhin left them alone and made himself a honey sandwich. That tasted pretty good. It was also a nice treat from what he usually ate.

Trhin liked to heat up microwave meals because he was lazy. He also liked to eat some really exotic meals and he didn't like to cook. That was why freezer meals were so much better. And while, he was trying to cook, he could ignore the pair of them going at it like rabbits in the main room. They were safe here, so he didn't have to get them in the air quite as fast. That meant he could enjoy his lunch and then he could deal with those two. He wouldn't sell the resulting kids from this because for all he knew, those would be his kids, but he would have to be careful. Trhin had gotten out of the bounty hunting business for a good reason. Trhin just didn't know if he could keep this up, though.

What if he had to go back to bounty hunting? He didn't know if he could survive dealing with the Empire. Not after they had thrown him to the wolves.


	7. The Call From Hell

Trhin woke up to his comm buzzing that fucking annoying song he'd never gotten around to changing. Why someone had to love Friday enough to make a song out of it, Trhin would never know. He did know, though, that he was going to kill Greedo for ever making that his ringtone. Trhin rolled out of bed and yawned as he scrambled for the comm. He hadn't set an alarm for himself. Then Trhin glanced at the screen and groaned. Great. Chewbacca. Just the last guy he wanted to deal with right now. Krrsantan, Trhin could deal with. Krrsantan would want to meet him for drinks and chitchat until he wanted something like, say, access to the Imperial Center. Trhin wondered if that devil had figured out that Trhin had let him wrong yet.

"Hey, Chewie," Trhin yawned. He rubbed his head and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts as Chewbacca warbled a question. "Look. I sleep bare ass naked because I can, okay? Now kark off until you start calling at a better time."

Needless to say, that didn't make thing any better and Chewie started calling him every name under the sun. A few of them, Trhin hadn't heard before. He flipped the Wookiee a bird, very well aware that he'd have to pay for that later, and got his clothes on. It was Chewie's fault for calling him at the ungodly hour of four am. Unlike a Wookiee, Trhin needed eight hours of sleep and a cup of caff to be fully functioning. No, he wasn't going to be doing much talking until that damned Wookiee gave him a few minutes. He was tired and he _really_ didn't want to be up right now. Trhin might have said something to that affect, not that Chewie would understand. Wookiees didn't need the sleep that humans did.

"You know, I could tell Dengar where you are," Trhin dryly said. "You aren't trying to hide your signature at all and you called me way too early in the morning." Trhin gave Chewie a sloppy grin. "I know you're a Rebel, old buddy. How you got mixed up in that shit, I'll never know."

Chewie replied that if Trhin knew what was good for him, he'd be telling Boba Fett that he needed to get up here. Now. That made Trhin groan and wonder how he was going to explain Stewjoni mating habits to a fairly asexual species. Wookiees didb't frip for pleasure. Right now, Boba was making hot, sweet love with Niven and Trhin wasn't getting any, so he wasn't interested. Though he had to admit, Boba had a sweet ass. Trhin wouldn't mind having the younger man again, if only to mark up those shoulders with bites. Trhin grinned to himself. He was well aware that Chewie could see he was hard and right now? He didn't care. He moved so Chewie could see this and even sighed as he asked a question.

"Yes, well, this is what happens when you call a man this early," Trhin drawled. "I get hard at night. I'll bet your pretty boy Solo does, too. Or did." Now that he was encased by carbonite, he probably didn't. "And by the way, Boba's what we call indisposed. That means you aren't gonna want to talk to him for a good long time." Chewie asked how he knew this. Trhin groaned. "Boba got in a bad way, alright? I had to get him and a buddy away from Jabba the Hutt."

And of course, Chewie asked how _that_ had happened. It was pretty common knowledge that Boba Fett and Han Solo had slept together. It was also common knowledge that he was related to someone named Mon Mothma and that was why he'd agreed to hunt Solo for Vader. After all, blood ties were more than the occasional fuck you had with a pretty fly boy in the port. Trhin just didn't know if Boba wanted what had happened to him broadcast across the galaxy. By the way, Chewbacca couldn't keep his mouth shut if the universe depended on it. It was a good thing that most people didn't speak Wookiee or Chewbacca and Santy would have spread Rebellion information all the way up to the Emperor.

"Yeah, he messed up on something," Trhin explained. He shrugged and glanced around. He figured that Boba would be up for another round. Trhin would be on top, as he always was. He grabbed the personal lube, ignored the question, and started making the bed. "Look. Chewie. I'm about to have some action of the romantic kind and unless you want an eyeful, I'd suggest that you get lost."

Thank the gods of cold space that Chewie got the message and left him alone.

Trhin got his things ready and walked down to the room Boba shared with Niven. He could smell the sex and the sticky sweet scent that came from a Stewjoni in heat. He'd heard that Yavinese smelled different, but he'd never been around one to know for sure. His father had kept a Yavinese boy, Trhin couldn't remember his name, but he'd never gotten to see the kid except through a window. He'd always looked so sad, though. At least Niven looked better, Trhin thought. He slipped into the room, right where an exhausted and very well fucked Niven had lain out on the bed. His ass was gaping, pink and raw, but it didn't look like he'd torn. Trhin spared a moment to rub the cooling balm over him, trying not to think too much about how greedy the younger man's ass was.

"I'm never gonna get these stains out," Trhin muttered.

"Not my fault," Niven whined. He arched his back weakly, causing his hole to flutter and gape. Trhin swallowed weakly. He heard the shower running and waited until Boba was out before covering his mouth in a kiss. The former bounty hunter started, but he moaned into it. Trhin reached a hand down to cup his balls, stroking where Boba would be the most sensitive. The younger man whined some, his hips jerking. Despite all of this, he was still getting hard and there was still pre-come all over his cock. Trhin swallowed. He guided Boba down on the bed, lay him out like Niven was, and started working his hole open. Boba whined openly, not even trying to cover up his cries.

His ass was tight and perfect around Trhin's fingers. The man smiled as he found that little spot that made Boba cry out and played with it until Boba was a limp and moaning mess. Trhin slicked himself up and pushed in with one hard, brutal thrust. He noticed that Niven was playing with his own ass, so he made Boba get up and sort of moved them until Boba was balls deep in a squirming and moaning Niven. The Stewjoni's ass made a squelching sound as Trhin started to fuck into Boba. The two younger men were moaning, clawing at each other and kissing, as Trhin set the most brutal pace he could. He gripped Boba's hips tightly, even slapped his ass more than once.

Niven could do nothing but take it. He played with his nipples some, but he was on his back and there was nothing he could do but take the cock pounding his ass. Trhin groaned some. This felt so much better than he'd even thought it would. He pulled Boba into a punishing kiss, fucking him as hard and fast as he could. Boba seemed to be beyond pleasured, his cries almost as loud as Niven's. Niven, who was much bigger than Boba, looked like he was stuffed with come and unless Trhin was going mad, he could see a bit of a bulge where Boba's cock was. Niven came first, all over his belly. The slick mass running down his legs and ass, all over the bed, only got more intense as Boba came. Both men, as sensitive as they were, were still being fucked by Trhin.

He came with a cry himself and bit Boba in the shoulder. The darker skinned man dropped, his sides heaving with effort and stimulation. Niven looked fucked out. His eyes were glassy and his face was covered in drool. Boba wasn't much better. Trhin would have to be lying if he said that he wasn't getting off on watching his come drip out of Boba's now gaping hole.

Niven looked utterly wrecked. "Stars..." he gasped. "What did you do to me?"

Trhin splayed a hand over a belly that had to be full of come. "Made you even fuller. You like that, huh?" Niven nodded, still flushing. Trhin was getting an idea. "I guess we'll have to clean you out, sooner rather than later."

"N-not now, Master," Niven whispered. "N-not until I catch and we k-know for sure."

Boba picked himself up from where he was laying. "Little gods, Trhin! Warn a man next time, please! They should have a warning sign on that dick of yours!"

"They should," Trhin chuckled. He caught Boba in another bruising kiss. "But that would take all the fun out of it."


	8. Real Work

As much as Trhin hated to do this, he had to actually do real work for once. He couldn't just keep flying around and having sex. As much as he wanted to do such a thing, he had to keep food on the table and fuel in the reactor. Boba ate like a horse and already his larder was starting to run a little low. The man shook his head as he got up, going to deal with the actual word that he was going to have to do. Chewie had sent him a list of things. Number one, they needed to find Neelah again. Number two, they needed Lyn Me because she knew just about every piece of scum in the Far Rim. And number three: they needed a ship. A _powerful_ ship. Something that looked like Fy-Tor Anna would have used it in her day.

That was going to be harder than Trhin thought, by the way.

With the destruction of the Solace trading post and the way Lune Desertwalker tended to run things, there was a pretty good chance that all the ships that looked like that were gone. As far as Trhin knew, they were going to have to look in a boneyard and find something that was at least halfway flyable. Trhin could fix anything as long as he had the right tools and he knew Neelah was pretty good, too. That left finding something for Niven to do. He knew the Stewjoni was still in heat, so it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone. Boba was worn out and the only thing he had that resembled a toy would be Niven's fingers. _Kark_. Now what was Trhin supposed to do?! Spend all his time babysitting a heat addled Stewjoni?!

As much as Trhin loved sticking that dick in Niven's ass, that wasn't a good way to go. He rubbed his head some as he got up, still wondering just how he was going to go about this one. He needed to get out there and find a ship. Niven needed to have near constant attention and would need to have that for the next few days. As much as Trhin wanted to get kinky with him, he also had to put food on the table. Boba was going to be out of the running for the next few weeks, if not the next few months. That... was actually the last thing Trhin needed right now. He needed to have all his hands hale and hearty so he could find those two and see what Chewie needed so bad.

Boba came stumbling into the galley and gave Trhin a long look. "And just what are you doing?"

"Actual work." Trhin looked up and shrugged. "What are you doing?" He really hoped that Boba wasn't horny might now. Then again, if the man wanted too, he was more than willing to take him against the counter right about know. He knew from experiments that Boba wasn't capable of coming anymore and wouldn't for some time. So the only thing he'd be worried about was getting some lube on the table. Well, Trhin wasn't a total piece of dirt, but he knew it would he hard to explain that one once Boba sobered up. _If_ he sobered up. Being captured in Jabba'a palace was known to do some pretty rough things to the slaves involved. For all he knew, Boba had decided he _liked_ that kind of thing.

"Niven needs you." Boba gave him a borderline helpless look. "Trhin, I can't get it up anymore. Literally. He's keening and yes, it's starting to get on my nerves." He shuddered some and looked down. "I hate to say this, but he's worn me out and I think we both need to do him."

"For the Emperor's sake." Trhin rolled his eyes and tossed Boba the comm. The younger man moved to sit down gingerly and Trhin wondered just how gaping his hole was. By the time he'd left them, Niven had been fucking Boba as much as or more than Boba had been fucking Niven. The older man snorted. He stopped quickly, grabbing a bit of cable and a soft rag before entering the room. Niven looked up from where he'd been frantically riding his fingers, his hold red and flushed. His own slick mixed with semen trailed down his legs and cheeks, pooling on the ruined blankets. Trhin did not care. He walked in there and had Niven on his belly, his ass obediently pointed up, his swollen hole just begging to be used once again.

"Stars, we've ruined you," Trhin whispered. He thumbed over it, pulling the reddened flesh out. Niven was absolutely gaping and his fingers met no resistance as he probed. He smiled as he heard the sounds Trhin made, muffled some by the fact that his face was buried in the pillow. "You want this, huh? You want that hole of yours filled, don't you?"

"Yessir." Niven looked up, only to have Trhin push his head back down. "P-please..."

"Gimme a minute. I wanna try something." He carefully looped the cord, padded with the rags, around each of Niven's ankles and tugged them apart. Now Niven wouldn't be able to close his legs and would be at the perfect height and angle for both him and Boba to use until this heat was over. "This okay with you? Or do you want me to get you free?"

"I'm good," Niven whispered. He humped the air as best he could. Niven's cock was swollen and straining and you could tell he was needing this. Trhin dropped his pants and just pushed right in. Niven moaned around him and pushed back as best he could. As stretched open as Niven was, Trhin was not surprised that he was feeling next to no friction from this. The older man grunted and picked up the pace, moving Niven's entire body forward with every stroke. The Stewjoni didn't even try to be quiet. He just lay there and took it, his loud and needy cries filling the room and the hall. Niven's body stiffened and the tightness around Trhin's cock was delicious. The Stewjoni's body didn't seem to register that he'd come, so Trhin pounded him and tried to stave off the impending orgasm as long as he could.

"You're so loose!" Trhin snapped. Or he could feel how silky soft and wet Niven was, but that was about it! Still, he knew he was about to come and finally cried out, slumping on top of the now bound Stewjoni. "Ya still good?"

"Yeah." Niven offered him a sloppy smile. "I'll just need you to clean me later."

"I can do that." Trhin pulled himself off and grabbed a wet wipe before searching around and stuffing Niven's incredibly sloppy hole with the one vibrating toy he had. Niven started moaning and he arched, but he could tell it wasn't as good as the real thing. "Now stay. While I find something that can help you."


	9. Niven's Heart

Neelah wasn't ever one to keep her mouth shut. The dark haired Sith woman tended to do whatever she wanted when she wanted. If she wanted to blow up an Imperial base, she did that. If she wanted to use the Imperials to take on some rival shipyard, she did that, too. And until Kateel, Neelah was the one person that could make the Empire back down. She was very much a Sith, even though she didn't look like one at all. She looked how she wanted to look - somehow, she had found out how to change her skin and eyes to blend in with all the others. Trhin really didn't know if he wanted to know how she got that ability or not. For all he knew, she had killed a dozen virgin boys just to appease the spirits.

Trhin scrolled through his data-tablet, going through the list of all his contacts. Visirion wouln't know where Neelah was and he was less than stable as it was. Mariana might know - but she sold her information for far too much and Trhin had to pay for food and fuel. He had a feeling that Oriel knew, but they didn't always tell what they knew. It drove Trhin nuts, but Oriel was Oriel. Trhin rubbed his face some, trying to get his thoughts together. Neelah didn't like to hide. She liked to be loud and proud, right in the thick of things. She also liked the chance to steal from the ultra-rich. And that gave Trhin an idea. He had a feeling that she would head to Canto Bight.

Which was just _great_. About ten years ago, Trhin had pissed off one of the dockmasters. Those old men talked, too. No amount of gold or fancy booze (well, Trhin usually swapped labels he picked up at thrift stores with cheap bottles of homemade wine he bought from farmers. Some of it was really good stuff, too) could sway him to letting Trhin land without getting slammed with a truly impressive docking fee. Apparently, his ratty old ship made the other ones look too seedy beside it. Trhin rolled his eyes as he picked through his breakfast. Niven was off his heat now and the Stewjoni was making dishes full of rice and raisins. He didn't tend to cook with a lot of meat. Boba, like most Mandalorians, ate a lot of meat.

Cooking they could fix. What Trhin couldn't fix was his relationship (or lack thereof) with that stupid dockmaster.

"This is just great," Trhin groaned. He rubbed his head, knowing just where this could go. The last thing he needed was to start a fight he couldn't win. He also wasn't getting arrested for wildcatting a landing. Canto Bight had a good reason for being so anal about people just ditching their ships on the beaches or in some nice field - Canto Bight got deadly wildfires in the summer and airdropping water was hard to do with winds like that planet had. So he couldn't pay the docking fee, but he had to get on that planet to find Neelah. Or Oriel. Maybe Oriel would know and Trhin would only have to put up with a few hours' worth of rambling. Oriel told a good story, though.

Niven sat down, rubbing his hands. "Are you angry with me?" the Stewjoni asked. Very real fear shown in his blue eyes. He twisted his hair, trying not to duck his head and whine. "I... I made your life harder. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have taken Boba..."

"I'm not angry," Trhin softly said. He pressed a hand over Niven's belly. The Stewjoni was big. His hips were wide. He wouldn't have an issue birthing a child. Trhin knew what it looked like when a slave too small was forced to birth a child. The babe in question had been born weakly, yet the mother had nearly died. It probably didn't help that that slave had once been a prince and didn't know how to deal with the pain. Trhin squeezed Niven's hands. "I just... Niven, you can't control your biology. I can't hold that against you."

Niven shook his head. "Boba said you would want to keep me, at least until I had my baby."

"You don't have to carry it," Trhin whispered. "I know a place. It's an option." He sighed some, rubbing his head. The man didn't know what to do. For all he knew, Niven was riddled with disease. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want." He had to admit that a male pregnancy made him want to move back some. He didn't know what to say about such a thing. "But if you want it, I'm pretty sure I can help."

_Though a bounty hunter's ship is no place for a child._

"I want it." Niven touched his belly some, a sad smile on his face. "I lost my other children. I've... been bred. With a Jedhit, a Twi'lek... anything they thought would make a pretty child." He hugged himself some before settling back with Trhin. "All I want to do is have my life back. I think I had something like that, once upon a time. I was taken away from my family on Stewjon..."

"I'm sorry," Trhin whispered. He let Niven press close to him. He had no idea what he was going to do. The bounty hunter rested his head back. He tried to keep his mind straight. Finding Neelah or Oriel was going to be the hardest part of it. All he wanted to do was have the money without doing all the dirty work. He wanted to be wealthy without all the hard work (or, well, good breeding and Trhin was the son of a Mandalorian known for her bloody ways and a pretty slave) or getting lucky. Or marrying some rich husband who got killed.

"Not your fault," Niven softly said. He just looked away, his eyes misty. "I... think I might love you. I know that's a dangerous thing for a slave to say, but I love you."

"You're safe here," Trhin murmured. That was all he could say, though. He let Niven settle in his lap, his thoughts racing. This was going to get dangerous quickly, he knew. What could he do to keep his newfound family safe?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was worth the wait!


End file.
